Airship
}} The Airship is a vehicle that enables travel between locations. Airships are powered with fuel made from Sunflower seeds. Airship, also know as a Flying Drakkars was first used by Bandits to fly around the world. Later this method of Transportation was adopted by the Dwarves. Airships Function The Airship menu has two tabs, Airship and Load. The Airship tab shows the airship's stats, the fuel gauge, and the travel options. The Load tab shows the ship's cargo hold. The airship needs to be powered with fuel to travel, which is made from sunflower seeds in the Workshop. You are also able to store other structures and decoration into the airship and take with you to various locations. Such as the Geologist Miners which can help you mine rare resources. The miners can be produced in the Factory, and weight 30kg each. Airship equipment ]] Airship travel needs various items. The airship needs a supply of Fuel, which is used up in flight. There are various items needed to access locations, as well as several kinds of upgrades for the airship. Navigator items '''Navigator items enable travel to specific locations. The items can be installed in the airship to enable it to move to various locations that can only be accessed with the respective item. The items are permanent and have an unlimited lifespan. When the airship is exchanged, the items are unequipped and returned to storage. File:Wind rose.png|'Wind Rose' opens Blackwood File:Storm rose.png|'Storm Rose' opens Battlefield File:Map swampland.png|'Map' opens Swampland File:Hidrolabe.png|'Hidrolabe' opens Sunny Savannah File:Light astrolabe.png|'Light Astrolabe' opens Architect's Manor File:Quadrant.png|'Quadrant' opens Abandoned Park File:Pirate compass.png|'Pirate compass' opens Treasure Island File:Pirate map.png|'Pirate Map' opens Ghost Town File:Eternal compass.png|link=|'Eternal Compass' opens Ancient Waterfall File:Joe's monocular.png|link=|'Joe's Monocular' opens Rebel Harbor File:Game visa.png|link=|'Game Visa' opens Monde-Thierry File:Magisterium pass.png|link=|'Magisterium Pass' opens Magisterium Campus File:Road map.png|'Road Map' opens Northern Coast File:Sonar.png|'Sonar' opens Signal Source File:Portable artifact.png|'Portable Artifact' opens Lost Ships Island File:Underwater navigator.png|'Underwater Navigator' opens Atlantis File:Fairy's tear.png|'Fairy's Tear' opens Synoptis File:Winter cloak.png|'Winter Cloak' opens Winterfair File:Summer fragrance.png|'Summer Fragrance' opens Sunfair Upgrades Airship equipment upgrades make flight easier and cheaper, by increasing the airship's [[weight|'capacity']] and by [[Fuel|'fuel saving']]. The equipment upgrades are non-permanent items and can be used a number of flights before they break. They can be installed in the airship's "Upgrade" tab when available in storage, or bought with rubies when not. Capacity upgrades: File:Tow.png|'Tow' / 30 flights File:Stabilizers.png|'Stabilizers' / 40 flights File:Baskets item.png|'Baskets' / 30 flights File:Helm.png|'Helm' / 50 flights File:Goggles.png|'Goggles' / 13 flights File:Aviator hat.png|'Aviator Hat' / 60 flights File:Signal beacon.png|'Signal Beacon' / 10 flights File:Princess' handbag.png|'Princess' Handbag' / 10 flights Fuel saving upgrades: File:Oilcan.png|'Oilcan' saves 3 l. / 60 flights File:Compass.png|'Compass' saves 7 l. / 70 flights File:Screw.png|'Screw' saves 10 l. / 80 flights File:Flight map.png|'Flight Map' saves 14 l. / 81 flights File:Side-view mirror.png|'Side-view Mirror' saves 20 l. / 10 flights File:Magic canister.png|'Magic Canister' saves 50 l. / 10 flights Quests using the structure: Lady quests: *To the Lake!: travel to Lake of Sorrow *Mountain Valley (quest): travel to Mountain Valley *Fuel Power!: refuel, 1 *Airship Race: travel to anywhere Knight quests: *Airship Race: travel to anywhere Notes If you happen to own more than one Ship they can be switched back and forth from your inventory. But not from the Airmast. Upon switch the fuel gauge is reset to zero. Category:Structures Category:Travel structures